Friends to the End (Happy Birthday, KARDisney!)
CoolZDane Productions' music video of Friends to the End from Tom and Jerry: The Movie on KARDisney's birthday. Song: *Friends to the End Sung By: *Ed Gilbert *David L. Lander *Richard Kind *Dana Hill Song From: *Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) Transcript: *Video of CoolZDane Productions' Video Intro (2019)) *(Fade in from black) *Tiger: Hmmmm... We two we're friends to the end Ain't we, my friend? We kinda blend together Coffee and cream Boy, what a team! *Tiger & Dodger: You'll never find two other guys Compatible as steak and fries *Dodger: We're two of a kind Much of a mind We find our way together Thinkin' as one Searchin' for sunny skies *Tiger: True, the sun may turn to rain *Dodger: We don't mind a drop of rain *Tiger: But you won't hear us complain *Dodger: Doesn't help to stop the rain *Tiger: What's to gain if we complain? *Dodger: Causes lots of stress and strain *Tiger & Dodger: We keep smilin' And the pitter-patter Doesn't matter Why let it drive us insane? *Tiger: We know the weather will mend Won't it my friend? *Tiger & Dodger: We'll weather life together So what the heck? Here's what we recommend: The greatest gift in life's a friend *Tiger: Take it, Dodger! *Dodger: Pays a daily dividend *Tiger & Dodger: Be like us and start a trend Be friends to the end *Tiger: Come on, one more time! *Tiger & Dodger: The greatest gift in life's a friend *Dodger: Take it, Tige! *Tiger: Pays a daily dividend *Dodger: Uh huh *Tiger & Dodger: Be like us and start a trend Be friends to the end *Tiger: Hey, come on, guys! You two try! You can do it! Be friends! *Danny: All right, I'll give it a shot. Here we go. We two we're friends to the end Ain't we, my friend? We kinda blend together Coffee and cream Boy, what a team! *Danny & Basil: You'll never find two other guys Compatible as steak and fries *Basil: We're two of a kind Much of a mind We find our way together Thinkin' as one Searchin' for sunny skies *Danny: True, the sun may turn to rain *Basil: We don't mind a drop of rain *Danny: But you won't hear us complain *Basil: Doesn't help to stop the rain *Danny: What's to gain if we complain? *Basil: Causes lots of stress and strain *Danny & Basil: We keep smilin' And the pitter-patter Doesn't matter Why let it drive us insane? *All: We know the weather will mend Won't it my friend? *Danny & Basil: We'll weather life together So what the heck? Here's what we recommend *All: The greatest gift in life's a friend *Danny & Basil: Pays a daily dividend *All: Be like us and start a trend Be friends to the end *Tiger: Again, again! *Danny: Take it home! *All: The greatest gift in life's a friend *Danny & Basil: Pays a daily dividend *All: Be like us and start a trend We're friends to the end *("Happy Birthday, KARDisney" Title Card) Clips/Years/Companies: *An American Tail (@1986 Universal) *An American Tail II: Fievel Goes West (@1991 Universal) *Fievel's American Tails (@1992 Universal) *An American Tail III: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (@2000 Universal) *An American Tail IV: The Mystery of the Night Monster (@2000 Universal) *Oliver & Company (@1988 Disney) *Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) *The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) Note: *Dedicated to KARDisney, Jacob Allen and everyone else. Feel free to do your own. Category:CoolZDane Category:CoolZDane's Channel Category:CoolZDanethe5th Category:Music videos Category:Music Video Tributes